Vampire Tsukune
by GoldenHeart333
Summary: What if Tsukune was,not an S-class Vampire,but a Z-class Vampire? He is attending his first year at Yokai High School, and his first time out of the secluded house. He use to have siblings and parents, but who killed them? Will the hot vampire Tsukune fall in love? Tsukune x ?
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**Me: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic I'm writing about Rosario and Vampire so don't hate! Anyways, this is the disclaimer and I don't own Rosario and Vampire but if I did, it would be epic!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER ONE: First day  
><strong>

**Tsukune POV**

I stared out my window for the last time in a long time. It was finally time for me to enter Yokai Academy for monsters, but not after hours of persuading with my mother, who was only home hours at a time. I guess you can say that my family (or all that is left of it) is just my mother and myself, but I use to have a loving father, two amazing older brothers and one fabulous younger sister. _Use to... _

"Tsukune-sama, are you ready?" I heard my butlers raspy voice from outside my door. Was I finally able to leave this horrid place and make my way out into the world? Well, the monster world anyways? I took a deep breath as I clutched the Rosario that hung around my neck. I could take it off on will, but the last time I did that...

"Tsukune-sama, are you coming? We are already running late!" my butler say.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I reply. I could feel the butler cringe at the power in my voice, even behind the door. I take another sigh before I leave the room.

"Ah, Tsukune-sama, if you would please follow me," he said as he showed a nearly toothless grin. I frown but say nothing; he should know his place next to an Z-class vampire. That's right, not an S-class but Z-class. It can only be obtained when a vampire kills-

"You'll be late Tsukune-sama!" he yelled near the door. How we reached it so fast, I would never know, since this mansion was gigantic, but I didn't question it as I was lead into the black limo.

**Normal POV**

"Okay class, since we are finished with all the introductions, lets move on th-" but Ms. Nekonome was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Oh! It must be Aono Tsukune, since he was the only one not here this morning! It's almost 12:00 now, so come on in and I'll get you seated-nya," Ms. Nekonome meowed. In stepped a teenage boy, but instead of the regular green color school uniform, he had on black dress shoes, blue jeans, and a pure white T-shirt under an unbuttoned black blazer jacket. He had combed-out brown hair, and his eyes seemed to be pitch black, hiding any emotion he might have.

"Hey, who is that guy? I've never seen him before,"

"I haven't either, but he doesn't smell like a human,"

"Who cares, he's hot!"

Different conversations scattered around the room, but only two people stayed silent. One was a girl with pink hair, and had easily obtained "most popular" by the rest of the students in the first hour of school. The other girl had purple hair that reached to about the middle of her back. To one came close to her since she seemed cold, but no one really cared that she seemed lonely, even if she was cute.

"Would you like to introduce yourself then, even if you came late?" the teacher asked, her tail shifted back and forth behind her. He nodded.

"Hello, my name is Aono Tsukune. I hope to have a nice time here so please don't bother me,"

His masculine voice rung throughout the room and through the ears of the girls in the room, including the ones that didn't speak, it sounded like the most beautiful thing they have ever heard, to all of the guys in the room it sounded like competition, even though they knew they couldn't compete, and even to the fat kid in the corner it sounded better then chocolate cake could ever taste like.

Tsukune headed over to his seat between the two girls that didn't speak in the back of the classroom and sat down. The rest of the class period went by smoothly, other then everyone turning around to get a good look at him, and the teacher repeating the two rules of the school over and over again. Just then Tsukune's throat felt dry, like having no water for three days and being placed in a dessert, but unlike that, he wasn't craving water; he wanted _blood._

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

**Me: Yo! Here is chapter two of Vampire Tsukune! Enjoy! Also I don't own Rosario and Vampire etc. ^.^  
><strong>

**CHAPTER TWO: A fight  
><strong>

"Aono-san, where are you going?" I heard my teacher's voice as I "ran" from the classroom. I couldn't run my full speed because I would be gone before a second, so I took off "quickly" so no one would be suspicious. The bell had just rang and I had barely got out of that nauseating room. My kind of Vampire, well pretty much just me, can suck the blood out of humans _and _monsters even though we-I prefer human blood more. _Blood..._Hasn't that been my whole life story? Not just consuming it but also giving and taking it away as well. All of a sudden I smelt something delicious, better then anything I have ever experienced. Well, two somethings...

"Hey you two, you wanna come to our dorms tonight?"

"Stop it!"

"But you both smell so delicious, I can't stop now!"

By now I had made it behind the school, but my body was moving on its own; towards the amazing smells. I started "running" towards the scene, and what a scene it was! There were two girls, the same ones from my class. One had lavender hair that went to about mid-back and the other one was a pinkett that had something around her neck. Was that a...Rosario? In front of the two girls there were three guys, all that had wicked smiles on there faces. I had gotten close enough so they could hear me but my presence was not known yet.

"Hey," I said, loud enough so they could hear me. All five heads turned towards my direction but I kept my face calm and collected showing that they didn't bother me.

"Who are you?" yelled the man in the middle, who seemed annoyed that I had interrupted their "play time". I ignored him as I walked up to the two girls.

"Are you two okay?" I asked in a tone that hinted concern. They nodded.

"Then lets go," I said as I helped them both off the ground. My eyes were still focused on the men though.

"Do you think we'll let you take our prey?" they laughed and changed into their monster forms. One was an Umbrella shaped head. Another had a long neck, and the other one was...just fat. The lunged towards me at the same time so I pushed the two girls back first so that they didn't get hurt. I dodged all three attacks but then it was my turn. I grabbed the umbrella guy's feet by one hand and shoved him towards the fat one. Since they were such low class monsters they stayed put so now it was the guy with the big necks turn. He lunged towards me again but I grabbed his head and swung him around the other two guys with ease, making it look like a rope.

"Know your place," I yelled as I kicked all of them up into the air. They disappeared into the sky.

Suddenly my throat felt dry again, but at a greater extent. I fell to my knees in agony. The last thing I saw was the two girls that I helped rush towards me.

~Time skip~

"He just needs some rest. Thank you for bringing him here, you may leave now,"

I heard shuffling and a door close before I opened my eyes.

"Who was that?" I asked and sat up so the sheets were only covering my legs. The nurse turned towards me, and a random blush appeared on her face. I looked down to see that I was shirtless. Inside I was blushing like crazy, but I sighed as I slid out of the school's hospital bed and walked over to the bench, where my clothes were folded nicely. I pulled my white T over my head and shrugged on the black jacket.

"You should rest some more Aono-sama, you have-"

"I'm fine," I reassured her and strode out of the revolting-smelling room. After I was a safe distance away I ran to my room and unlocked the door. I slammed it open and scurried over to my luggage that was waiting on my bed. I unzipped it briskly and started to throw everything on the floor, looking for the one thing I needed; blood. _Found it!_ I ripped open the package from the bottom and started to drink gingerly. It didn't taste unpleasant, but definitively not the best...

I ripped open another package, having finished the first one in a matter of seconds. I let the liquid run down my throat, not quite quenching my throat completely, but keeping it so that I don't go berserk. After I finished my sixth package there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find the pink haired girl from earlier today.

"Um, hi, my name is Akashiya Moka, thank you for saving me earlier," she was the first one to speak and I nodded.

"No problem." I concluded, holding up a hand.

"Yeah, thanks,"

I craned my neck over Moka's to see the other girl from earlier. Was she a stalker or something?

"My name is Shirayuki Mizore." she lazily sidestepped me and entered my room. What courage! I'll have to show her a thing or t-

"What are these?" I turned around, completely forgetting about Moka. On my table rested the already empty packets of blood, all that was remaining were the packets themselves. I froze in place.

"Uh..."

"It smells pretty good in here! Are those what I think they are?" Moka side stepped me as well but I couldn't do anything since I already stiffened up and froze.

"Those are..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER but I tried to make this one a bit longer. Sorry if the last chapter was a bit short, I just felt that I needed to end it there. Also, thank you for all of the reviews! I"M ALSO LETTING ONE OF YOU BE IN MY STORY! But here is the catch. Every chapter I will ask a question and if you get it right I will add your name to my list and check mark it every time you get it right. Each question closes after the next one is out so you better REVIEW FAST! Good luck to all of you! So here is the first question...<strong>

**1) How many hiding locations does Mizore have?**


	3. Chapter 3: Revealed Past

**Me: Thank you to everyone that reviewed for the last two chapters! So starting next chapter I will be posting the names of everyone that reviewed. Thanks again!**

* * *

><p><em>Last chapter recap:<em>

_"What are these?" I turned around, completely forgetting about Moka. On my table rested the already empty packets of blood, all that was remaining were the packets themselves. I froze in place._

_"Uh..."_

_"It smells pretty good in here! Are those what I think they are?" Moka side stepped me as well but I couldn't do anything since I already stiffened up and froze._

_"Those are..."_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE: A bit of revealed past<br>**

"Those are..."

"Those aren't _blood _packets, are they?" Moka accused while pointing at the pile of used packets. I stopped trying to come up with an excuse and just nodded, defeated in my own territory.

"So does that mean you're a Vampire too?" she asked in an excited tone. I pulled out the Rosario from under my shirt. Both Mizore and Moka looked at it with wide eyes.

"That isn't a regular Rosario like mine," Moka murmured while edging towards me. I looked down sadly at my black-eyed Rosario.

"What of it?" I whispered, astonished that she already figured me out.

"Nevermind, you probably don't want to talk about it," she said and turned away.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Mizore spoke to ease the awkwardness. We both turned towards her at the same time.

"It's still lunchtime so if you want to go get something to eat..." Mizore went on.

"Nah, I'm not-"

"Sure, lets go!" Moka interrupted. Why does everyone interrupt me?

"Great! C'mon Tsukune-_kun._" Mizore cooed and clipped onto my shoulder. How does she know my name? Oh that's right, I introduced myself to the class. I'm surprised that she remembered.

~Time skip~

As we made our way into the crowded cafeteria, guys started to whisper:

"So he already has two of the most beautiful girls at school under his clutches,"

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that he's a Vampire,"

"Oh! I have an idea! You know the two rules of the school?"

"Yeah..."

"We'll just have to make him transform on campus!"

I chuckled. The conversation across the room started with only two boys and now it seemed like all of them were a part of this "plan". I shouldn't worry about it too much.

"What are you getting Tsukune-_kun_?" Moka asked while leading us to the line.

"I'm not hungry," I replied, turning away from the stench of human food. It's monster food too, but my body can't handle anything but blood.

"I'll save us a table," I continued while walking over to a table. Once I picked a random table and sat down, everyone their got up and left. Moka and Mizore came back and sat across from me. I looked at their food: Chow Mein and curry. Ugh...how could they eat that stuff?

"Why aren't you eating Tsukune-kun?" Mizore asked, a chunk of Chow Mein somehow got onto her cheek. I leaned across the table and wiped it off with my thumb.

"I already told you, I'm not hungry," I repeated and took my seat again. Just then my stomach grumbled. Both Moka and Mizore laughed.

"I think you are Tsukune," Moka said, pointing her chopstick at me. I playfully glared at both of them. Wait...am I having..._fun_? I stopped glaring and quickly got up from the table.

"Where are you going?"

I didn't pay attention and just left the cafeteria. Why should I be having _fun? _I swore to myself that I would never smile again, never laugh again, never feel joy again, not after I killed my own...family...

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback Normal POV*<em>

_"Tsukune, just do it," his brother begged, already kneeling on the floor coughing up blood._

_ "I can't; I won't do it,"_ _Tsukune replied, looking away in pain. There mother had gone away for a business trip and today was Christmas Eve.  
><em>

_"Tsukune, pull off your Rosario_ now,"_ their father growled cruelly, having already gone corrupt. He was currently sitting atop the Aono family's throne, watching as the two brothers fought to the death. What really made him angry was that the younger brother, Tsukune, wasn't using his full power that the father gave to him personally.  
><em>

_"O-onii-sama?" his little sister just entered the cold room, and it wasn't because it was winter time. All heads turned towards the innocent blonde in pigtails, her hand clutched a small brown teddy-bear.  
><em>

_"Onii-sama!" his sister rushed up to Tsukune and hugged him, her head barely reached his chest. He was her favorite sibling, as she was to him. They would always spend their time together wandering the estate's garden. He would teach her what each and every flower was, and what their meanings were.  
><em>

_"Rylie, get away from here," Tsukune's second older brother had also just entered the room and immediately ran towards Rylie, who was clearly not sensing any danger._

_"You know what? I'm sick of this. I'll do it!" the father yelled and ran up towards Tsukune. All Tsukune could do was watch in horror, as his father yanked off the red-eyed Rosario for the first and last time._

* * *

><p><strong>Yo!<br>**

**Me: That's it for chapter three! I hope that isn't too much of a cliffhanger...anyways, last chapter's answer is 340 hiding places. That one was pretty hard so here is an easier one :3  
><strong>

**2) Name all of the main characters first and last names that have a crush on Tsukune.**

**Me: Don't forget to read and...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**V**

**V  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Two Fights? One Day?

**Me: Sorry if I haven't been posting of late, but I've been working on my other stories as well. Again, I"M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! ^.^ Thank you for everyone that subscribed and reviewed as well as stuck with this story! Thank you so much!  
><strong>

**Thank you to: Majore Wallace, Shadow Sentinel, IAmAFreakingNinja, Alhazad2003, rosario and vampire 12345, Toby860, Kumoatsu, dragonballzlover2499, ChillyBalla-Rwar, Zero1n, Kire98, Weaver Chance, Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras, VampireAcademyDevil, Hade's-Daughter17, LLAIN, kitty-cat43, X-InferNova-X, tsukinopen, Akirina, kunfupandalover, Tink34567!  
><strong>

**I love all of my reviewers! Remember, more reviews= faster and longer chapters! (That sounded weird... O.O)  
><strong>

**CHAPTER FOUR: 2 Fights? One Day?  
><strong>

"Tsukune-kun, wait up!" the voice behind me yelled. By now I had made it to a corridor far away from the cafeteria. I turned abruptly, ready to face them.

"Hey, what was with you?" Mizore asked as they caught up.

"I think...we shouldn't be friends," I said, making it so my voice held no emotion.

"Why?" Moka questioned, leaning her face to one side.

"Well, it's because I'm a...monster..." I murmured the last part but they still heard me.

"No duh! aren't we all?" Mizore stated while punching me in the arm playfully.

"No, I me-" I was interrupted as the bell rang.

"Oh! We better get to class. Don't want to be late again!" Moka said as she pulled on my arm. As we walked into class I saw that no one was there.

"Uh..."

"That's right! I forgot! We're having class outside today!" Mizore called from behind me.

~Time skip~

We made our way towards the schools baseball field, Moka on one arm and Mizore on the other.

"-and that's how you're suppose to do it!" the teacher finished as an orb in his hand disappeared.

"Oh lookey here, we got ourselves a demonstration!" the teacher said while pointing towards me. As the class turned their heads, I scratched my head with the hand that had let go of Mizore.

"Yeah, lets get this over with." I replied and the teacher spat at my feet.

"Okay then. Class, step back, this is what happens when you arrive late to my class!" he shouted and transformed into a-is that an octopus...with a...shell? I laughed quietly but he still heard me. As he lunged towards me as I smirked and lunged out of his way. I internally gasped when he turned around; I wasn't suspecting that he could turn around so quick...he's kinda...old. He lunged towards me again while putting one of his...tentacles forward so that he could hit me with it. Too easy. I grabbed onto his arm like I did with the other guy the day before and swung him around in a circle, before letting go and letting him drift off into the sky.

"Wow, if that's what you get for coming in late for this class, I'll come in late everyday!" said a boy in the crowd. The others murmured in agreement.

"I guess we won't be seeing him for awhile, huh?" whispered another.

"So what do we do now?"

"Maybe we can get Tsukune to teach us for today!"

"Yeah that sounds great!"

Before I could say or do anything I had the whole class (mostly girls) surround me and ask me questions. I saw Mizore and Moka standing awkwardly near the back of the field, so I walked over there ignoring the protests of the people that surrounded me. They both looked up hopefully and smiled. As I approached them a group of guys (the rest of the class) blocked my way.

"What do you think your doing punk?" spat one of them. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"Hah! Do you think you can take all of us down? You got to be kidding me!" a rather bulky boy scoffed. They all got into fighting stances and ran forward.

"Seriously? More then one fight today?" I mumbled as I stood in the same place while they started to transform. The girls surrounding me went to the side and I finally took a fighting stance.

"Know your places!" I yelled as I charged into the "war" with my one man army. I weaved in between them while knocking some over.

I was a rather short fight, and wasn't much fun. Just then a random bat flew up behind me.

"Fight time: 17 seconds!" he cheered in a weird voice. After that he flew off into the distance. Okay...

"Tsukune-kun, that was so cool!" Mizore said while taking the lollipop out of her mouth.

"Yeah, you're going to have to teach me that some time okay?" Moka exclaimed. I rubbed the back of my neck while flashing a cheesy grin.

"Sure." I replied. By this time the bell had rung so the students were heading toward their rooms.

"We better get going before the guys I knocked out stir," I said while glaring at the unconscious bodies on the ground.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow Tsukune-kun!" Moka said and left to go to her room.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go too, so see ya later Tsukune-kun!" Mizore hugged me before see left, and I started heading to my dorm. What a freaky day...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Again, I'm sorry that I didn't post for about a month...hehe...but that will change since summer is just around the corner and my inspiration has finally come back!<strong>

**Anyways, since I was gone pretty long I will ask an easy question! **

**The question for this chapter is: What is the bat's name that appears in almost every chapter in Rosario + Vampire?**

**FOR THE POLL MIZORE AND MOKA ARE BOTH AT 3 VOTES! SO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE NOW!  
><strong>

**Ja nee everyone! ^.^  
><strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**V**

****V**  
><strong>

****(More reviews= faster and better uploads!)  
><strong>**


End file.
